Leo's Legacy
by Keara Jordan
Summary: A young girl by the name of Leo Lupin turns up at Harry's house, is she related to Remus? If so why isn't she with him? Please read and review.


**Leo's Legacy**   
By: Keara Jordan

Harry Potter walked down the stair to his Uncle's kitchen. As he looked in everyone was dressed nicely. At the beginning of the summer a new family moved in next door and Duddley made friends with their daughter. So now this girl, who was fourteen, was coming over for dinner in ten minutes. Harry was going to just stay upstairs for dinner but for some odd reason he felt he had to come down. 

"Listen boy no funny stuff while this girl's here, you here me none at all," his Uncle said as Harry sat down. 

"I won't do anything," Harry replied. Thought Uncle Vernon looked unsure. At that moment there were three soft knocks at the door. 

"Boy, get the door," Uncle Vernon said. Harry got up and went to the door, he opened the door and looked out. There was a young girl standing there, she had a light blue shirt on with gray parachute pants(some how they had come over from America and became very popular). She had grey eyes, long brown hair, and alot of freckles. She could be a Weasley if she had red hair. Though, what was really odd was that draped around her shoulders was a dark blue cloak. 

The girl smiled and held out her hand, which Harry shook. "Hi, I'm Leo Lupin. You must be Harry Potter, Duddley's cousin." 

"Yeah. Your name is Leo? Is that short for something?" Harry asked. 

Leo laughed, "Every says that. Yes, my name is Leo. No, it's not short for anything. I'm named after the constillation, and the sign. You know Leo, Caner, Aquarius, and all that stuff. That's where my name comes from. My dad's friend named me, he liked odd names." 

"Come in," Harry said. He took off her cloak and hung it up. They both walked into the kitchen, and sat down. Leo was between Harry and Duddley. Leo introduced herself, and they started to eat. With, of course, the comments of Leo's _oringinal and unique_name. 

Leo spent most of the time talking to Harry, which annoyed Duddley greatly. So to get Leo's attention Uncle Vernon made a point of talking to her. "So...er...Leo..maybe one time your parnets my come to have dinner with us too?" 

"That would be quite impossible," Leo said. "Both my parents are dead. I've been living with my mother's brother, my uncle, and his wife, my aunt, ever since I was little." 

"We're so sorry dear," Aunt Petunia said, though she didn't sound it. "Were you parents names as oringinal as yours?" 

"I suppose, yes. My father's name was Remus, and my mother's was Polaris." Leo said. After that dinner soon ended. Harry got up and offered to show Leo out. The two of them walked to the front door nad Harry gave Leo her cloak. "How do you stand them?" 

"I go to boarding school year round, and I usually spend most of the summer with friends." 

"You go to Hogwarts right?" she said. Harry nodded, not sure how she knew. "I'm a witch. I'll be going there come September. I probally won't see you until then so good-bye until Hogwarts." Leo waved and walked next door and into the house. 

*~*~*~* 

Leo was right, Harry didn't see her for the rest of the summer, nor the Weasleys. Dumbledore said it would be safer for Harry that way. He sighed as he got onto thew Express. Hermione and Ron soon walked in asking him how he was. He told them about Leo and they seemed interested. 

"Wow, so we'll have a new student this year! But, if her dad is Remus and he's alive why's she with her Uncle, and who's her mother?" hermione said. 

"I'm going to write to Sirius asking," Harry replied. They didn't talk much about her for the rest of the ride, and finally they arrived at Hogsmead Station. They stepped off and walked over to the carriges, Harry spotted Leo and pointed her out to Ron and Hermione. She was talking to Ginny and they were both laughing, Leo pointed to an empty carrige and they walked in. 

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Seamus, got into another carrige and got off at Hogwarts. They sat down at the Gryffindor table acroos from Ginny who was saving a seat for someone. "Gin, who's the seat for?" Ron asked. 

"A new friend. There's a new girl Leo, and she's joining fourth year, and she wants to be a Gryffindor." Ginny said. That was even more odd, Ginny usually couldn't even talk in front of Harry, and now she seemed fine. Harry turned his attention to the sorting, which was finishing up with Yule, Christine becoming a Hufflepuff. Dumbledore stood up. 

He cleared his throat, "Welcome everyone to a new year at Hogwarts School. I want you all to know that the forbiddin forest is off limits, and also no matter what goes on in the outside world you are safe here. Now, this year we have a new student, Miss Leo Lupin, who will be joining our fourth years. Leo please try on the hat." 

Though Leo wasn't listening. Leo was looking at the clear dark blue sky through the ceiling. She was gazing at the star constillations, her's in paricular. Dumbledore cleared his throat and called her name but she still didn't respond. Dumbledore called her name twice more, with no response. Dumbledore got up and tapped her shoulder. 

Leo turned to look at him, "Yes, may I help you sir." Some students laughed. 

"Yes, Miss Lupin. You may now try on the hat, and in the furture you might want to pay attention. It comes in handy when you're in school." More laughter. 

Leo nodded, "Well, why didn't you say so? All you had to do was call my name and I would have responded."Let's say by this time only Hermione wasn't laughing. Leo smiled and sat down on the stool, potting the hat on her head. Leo smiled a little, and giggled. 

Five minutes later the hat yelled, "Gryffindor!" Leo stood up, walked over to the table, and sat down between Ginny and Ron, and across from Harry. She was still wearing the hat. 

"Mis Lupin, may I have the hat back," Dumbledore said. 

Leo looked at him confused, "Don't I get to keep it, sir?" She smirked the Draco-Malfoy-Smirk. 

"No you dont," Dumbledore said. Leo shrugged, stood up, walked over to him, and handed him the hat. 

Author's note:Hope you all liked this, please read and review. Two good reviews and second chapter. Thanks for reading! ^-^ 


End file.
